Datalink messaging provides an additional channel of communication for pilots, and provides enhanced information flow to and from the flight deck. Indeed, datalink messaging technologies are supplanting traditional radio transmissions as the primary means of communication between aircraft and ground facilities (e.g., air traffic control). However, datalink messaging may adversely impact pilot workload and attention. In particular, recent research suggests that pilot workload may increase due to increased interaction with a display device that is configured to render received datalink messages. Moreover, frequent datalink messages may be a source of pilot distraction on the flight deck. One task that is often initiated in response to receipt of a datalink message is the transfer of information in the datalink message into the aircraft flight management system (FMS). This can be relatively time consuming and is potential source of human error.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method to efficiently transfer datalink message information into the aircraft FMS, and do so in a manner that maximizes pilot awareness of the information transfer and the operational impact thereof. The present invention addresses at least this need.